


I Always Have

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Married Couple, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Minseok has a heart to heart with his father about who he is.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944





	I Always Have

Minseok walked down the stairs of the home that he shares with his wife. His father was visiting them all the way from South Korea. They have not seen him since the wedding, which was about 4-5 months ago. It was really nice seeing his father but at the same time for Minseok, he was a little nervous. He still has not come out to his father yet. As he reached the last step, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. When he arrived, Minseok saw his father finishing up making a cup of tea. 

His father saw Minseok from the corner of his eye and looked over at him. Minseok suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Good morning, son. Is Lucy up with you?” His father suddenly said and then asked him a question.

“Morning, Dad and no, she is still sleeping.” Minseok replied to him. Minseok suddenly got an idea in his head.

“...Do you mind if I join you?” Minseok asked him. His father smiled.

“I would love that.” His father replied back to him, Minseok smiled back and came into the kitchen. He took out another cup from the cabinet above them and the father poured tea into the cup. The two of them walked over to the dining room table and sat down. The father looked out of the windows of the sliding glass doors into the backyard.

“Such a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” The father suddenly asked Minseok. Minseok looked as well for a couple of seconds then back at his father.

“Yes. It is a beautiful morning.” Minseok answered. Minseok suddenly got an idea. Since it was only the two of them right now in the kitchen, he thought it was a good idea to come out to him. Otherwise, he felt like he would never get another chance to do so.

“Hey, Dad? ….How do you feel about the LGBTQ community?” Minseok suddenly asked him a couple of questions to his father.

“I have nothing against them. And I feel like love is not just between a man or a woman.” His father replied to him. That was comforting to Minseok but still...he was not done yet talking about it with his father about it.

“How do you feel if someone in the family was queer?” Minseok asked him another question.

“As long as they are a good person, their sexuality should not matter to anyone.” His father answered. Minseok agreed with him. The father suddenly became curious.

“Minseok...is there a reason why you are asking me all of this?” His father asked Minseok. Minseok let out a sigh before he spoke to his father once again.

“Yes.” Minseok replied to him.

“Is it because of that one video you and Lucy posted on Youtube?” His father asked another question to him. Minseok’s eyes widened as he suddenly blushed across his face.

"You saw that video?" Minseok asked him back. The father nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did." The father replied. Minseok looked down at his cup of tea on the table.

“Y-yes.” Minseok answered. His father smiled.  
  
“Son, you do not have to be afraid of being yourself around me. I am just glad that you and Lucy love and accept each other. There is nothing wrong with being queer.” His father said to him. Minseok looked up at his father again.

“I love her so much and I am _never_ leaving her. What about my gender identity? How do you feel about that?” Minseok told and asked him.

“I am not against it in any way but I am curious...what exactly is genderqueer?” His father spoke and asked another question to him.

"Genderqueer is basically a person who does not subscribe to conventional gender distinctions but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders. For me, I do not feel like I am totally a man or a woman. I mean, I know that I have a penis but I just do not feel like I am totally a male. I just feel...I just feel like I am just Kim Minseok.” Minseok replied and explained to him. The father nodded.

“And is pansexual different from bisexual?” The father asked. Minseok nodded.

“Yes. There is a difference between the two. Bisexual means being attracted to just men and women, though some people are also attarcted to trans men and women as well. Pansexual is being attracted to _all_ genders or not even based on gender. Some people who are pansexual are attracted to the person’s personality. LIke, I know that Lucy is a woman but that is not why I am attracted to her. I am attracted to her for who she is as a person more than what her gender is.” Minseok also explained this to his father as well. 

“I am just sorry that you had to find out that I am not what you thought I was.” Minseok said to him, His father suddenly placed one of his hands on top of one of Minseok’s.

“Minseok, I _always_ knew that you were different. Ever since you were a child. I just did not know exactly what made you that way but it does not matter to me. You have grown up to be such a wonderful man and I will always support you, no matter what. Is that why you moved out of South Korea?” His father said to him and then asked.

“Yes. I just did not feel so accepted and I had to make a choice. For my mental health. Moving to America did not change my sexuality or gender in any way because I have always been like this. I am just sorry that I disappointed you by doing so and not telling you sooner.” Minseok said back to him.

“You did nothing wrong. And I understand that and how South Korea still thinks that being queer is taboo. I am just so sorry you felt like you had to do that. But regardless...I am proud of you for being your true self.” The father said back to him. Tears began to stream down both of Minseok’s cheeks. To know that his father accepts and supports him is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

“You are the best dad in the whole world. I love you.” Minseok said to him. 

“Love you, too, son and you are the greatest son that anyone could ever have.” His father said back to him. All of a sudden, the two of them heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. They turned their heads to see a sleepy Lucy coming into the kitchen, stretching as she walked. Her shirt slightly lifted up, exposing her cute, chubby belly before it being covered again by the shirt. Lucy made eye contact with her husband and her father-in-law.

“Good morning, dear.” Minseok said to her with a smile on his face. Both Minseok and his father were smiling at her. Lucy smiled at the both of them.

“Good morning, babe. Morning, Mr. Kim.” Lucy said to the both of them.  
  
“Good morning, Lucy.” Minseok’s father said back to her. She then walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Lucy noticed Minseok’s eyes.

“Is everything okay, Minseok? Your eyes are watery.” Lucy asked and said to him. 

“I am fine. Incredible actually. I was just talking to my Dad about some things and I got a little emotional but I am fine. I promise.” Minseok replied to her, still with a smile on his face. I love you.” Minseok answered and then said to her. Lucy nodded then gave him another kiss but on the forehead this time. She then moved over to the cabinet to take out a cup. Lucy went to the fridge to get some orange juice. 

She looked at her husband and father-in-law as she had the fridge door open.

“Anyone hungry?” Lucy asked them. Minseok nodded then looked at his father.

“You hungry, Dad?” Minseok asked him. The father nodded. After a couple of minutes of deciding what to have for breakfast, they all decided on waffles. Lucy makes amazing waffles, among other foods and dishes as well. Lucy and Minseok had fun cooking with Minseok’s father. Minseok was so glad to see he had nothing to worry about anymore when it comes to his father.

Now, he feels like he can be more of who he is around the people he loves. And for that, Minseok will always be grateful to have Lucy and his father in his life.

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
